dragonball NA:saiyan twins saga
by Animeaholic
Summary: a new dragonball series that takes place 100 years after gt but has the characters the same as they were at the end of dbz.this is the first saga please read and review.CHAPTER 14 HAS BEEN ADDED.ENJOY
1. episode 1:twins of destruction

Dragonball NA episode 1 twins of destruction

(saiyan twins saga)

Narrator: it has been 100 years since Goku became one with the dragonballs. And now all the Z-fighters have died. however a new threat has spawned. Many years ago the planet Vegeta was destroyed. Many believed that there were only 4 full-blooded saiyans left, but a small group of saiyans were on another planet against there orders. When they found out what happened to there home planet they took over the planet they were on and named it hidden vegeta. However the saiyans eventually got bored living on such a small, filthy, poverty driven planet. Since the z-fighters were all dead and could not defend earth they decided to takeover planet earth so they sent 2 of there most powerful warriors to clear out the planet for them. Hearing of this king yamma restored the z-fighters back to life to protect the earth since king yamma thought that the z-fighters were not enough to eliminate the new saiyans he restored nappa and raditz as well. They had changed there evil ways and had been training for the whole of the after life. They reached ssj 3and are ready to assist the z-fighters.

Goku: man I'm starving

Raditz: you can say that again brother

Goku: man I'm starving

the z-fighters decided to eat since the lookout had plenty of food

Dende: I had the fixed hyperbolic time chamber so that it can hold an unlimited amount of people and has no limit to the amount of days you can spend inside.

Gohan: awesome that means that we can train until the saiyans get here

Everyone else: yeah!

two advanced saiyan space pods land in the middle of west city. The doors open and 2 saiyans emerge

Jacen (pronounced jos-n): what a ride

Jaina: so this is earth is it, I wonder why the council is so interested in such a pathetic planet

Jacen turns on his scouter and looks around

Jacen: what pathetic power levels

Jaina: snickers shall we

Jacen: we shall

both of them laugh and hold there arms out releasing a powerful energy blast completely destroying the city. In the time chamber everyone stops fighting.

Tien: d…did you feel that

Piccolo: yeah

Vegeta: so there here huh

Goku: damn those monsters

Gohan: what is it dad

Goku: west city's been completely destroyed!

Narrator: now that the saiyans have arrived is the earth doomed. or will the z-fighters pull through. Find out on the next exciting episode of dragonball NA


	2. episode 2:a dangerous challenge

Dragonball NA episode 2- A dangerous challenge

Authors note-well if you are reading this I'm glad that you are because it probably means you liked episode 1.if that's the case then you will probably gone on to read the whole series.i wrote this because I want one last good dragonball series and I think I can write it.in the future there will be a broly saga as well as many other huge events so ihope you enjoy this.

Gohan- how could they… th…thousands of people are gone…I'll kill them

Gohan power up to super saiyan 2 and runs towards the time chamber door but is stopped by goku

Goku- no gohan we have to plan.there not super saiyans but there still much stronger then us we need to train more.

Gohan –not if we all go at them

Vegeta- you idiot if we all charge them they'll blast us all away like the did the city thus destroying the only chance to save the planet

Gohan- well what should we do vegeta if we fight one by one we'll de destroyed

Meanwhile around the remains of west city jacen and jaina sit talking

Jacen-you feel that don't you sis

Jaina –I do

Jacen – but there supposed to be dead

Jaina-chill bro it doesent matter…there power levels are high but pathetic compared to ours.besides would'nt you like to have a little bit of fun before we take over this shit hole

Jacen –I guess your right

Meanwhile back in the chamber the z fighters continue to struggle to come up with a decent plan

Trunks- I got it

Nappa-well what do you got

Trunks – gohan and I will go down to hold them off for a bit while the rest of you guys train

Gohan-sounds ok to me what about you dad

Goku-I'm not thrilled with it but it's the best we got.make sure you each grab a bag of sensu beans from korin first

Gohan – alright thanks dad

Goku –gohan be careful we'll need you when things get tough you to trunks

Gohan and trunks- we will

Gohan and trunks stop at korin tower and grab the senzu beans.then they go to west city and confront jacen and jaina

Jacen-well if it is'nt gohan and trunks.sons of goku and vegeta

Gohan- huh how do they know

Jacen- we know everything ,your plan your members and the fact that you idiotically just signed your death warrant when you came to fight us

Trunks- your gonna for what you did to this city

Jaina –jacen I know you really want I fight but can I take them please please please

Jacen –sure knock yourself out I feel no need fighting against these weaklings

Jaina-get ready

Gohan-this it trunks lets go

Narrator-will gohan and trunks be able to last long enough to help the others train.and is this saiyan chick really as powerful as goku says.find out on the next episode of dragonball na


	3. episode 3:the ultimate saiyans

Dragonball NA Episode 3-the ultimate saiyans

Trunks and gohan power up to ssj2 but jaina charges at them with unbelievable speed and punchs trunks in the stomach.trunks coughs up blood and falls to the ground jaina then spin kicks gohan into the remainder of a building

Jaina-you don't even deserve to be half saiyan

In the time chamber goku is panicking

Goku-oh no it's just what I feared

Piccolo-relax goku it will take more then that to defeat trunks and gohan now let's train

Goku –no you don't understand jaina is much stronger then even I thought

Piccolo –what do you mean

Goku-cant you feel jaina's power level just increased dramatically

Piccolo-your right

Goten-what are they

Back at the battle gohan bursts from the rubble and begin attacking extremely fast with a barrage of punchs and kicks.jaina dodges them all with ease.trunks flys up to them and does the same thing but no avail

Jacen-this is more fun then watching 2 skunks fight over a fuckin pickle

Gohan-kamehameha

That blast hits jaina at full power

Trunks- burning attack

The blast combines with the power of the kamehameha and causes a huge blinding blast

The smoke clears and not only is jaina left unharmed

But she also has a huge smile on his face

Goku-o no this is not good

Jaina –kamehameha

The blast hits gohan jaina faces trunks

Jaina-burning attack

Trunks and gohan fall to the groundand lose there super saiyan powers

Jaina- pathetic

Goku-oh no trunks gohan

Vegeta-she wasn't even toying with them and still…

Trunks-wait

Jacen-what do you want

Trunks-your no ordinary saiyans tell me please tell me why us as super saiyans were no match for you.why does your powers continuelously increase, and why….why are you able to steal our teqniques

Jacen-hahaha…hahaha.hahaha the fool,we are not ordinary saiyans…we are ultimate saiyans

Everbody (shocked)-ul…timate saiyans?

Jacen-hahaha that's right ultimate saiyans.jaina and I come from a rare genetic blood line of ultimate saiyans.the ability's you seen my sister perform were just a few of the countless unbelieve ability's of an ultimate saiyan

Narrator-so a new secret has been discovered about the deadly saiyan duo.but what does this mean for the z fighters.will they be able to win against these unstoppable foe.find out on the next episode of dragonball na


	4. episode 4:useless attack

Dragonball NA episode 4 useless attack

vegeta-the… they cant be.he dident just say what I think he said he couldn't have

radditz-no he's lieing theres no way it's not possible.

Goku-what do you guys know about these ultimate saiyans

Nappa-I know that were finished that's what

Radditz-you see brother there was once a legend of certain saiyans born with unbelievable power that was much higher then any ordinary saiyan

Nappa –but everyone thought it was a myth

Piccolo –that does not sound good

Meanwhile jacen and jaina sit bored as hell on the battlefield

Jacen-god dammit this is it I cant take this bullshit anymore

Jacen looks up towards the sky and begins to yell at the z warriors

Jacen-if you don't send us down more fighters right now I'll blow up this fuckin planet

Goku-I think we should all go this time

Piccolo-right come on lets go

The z fighters fly down towards the battlefield.goku gives trunks and gohan each a sensu bean.the z-fighters divide into 2 groups.each of them power up to there highest level and charge the saiyans.the saiyans slightly raise there power levels and cause all the z fighters to be thrown away.goku runs towards jacen and lands a number of heavy punchs

Goku-no way this is insane there power levels are going up with each attack

Goku pulls back and goku (ssj3) radditz(ssj) nappa(ssj) and vegeta(ssj2) form a circle around the saiyans

Goku-kamehameha

Vegeta- galick gun

Nappa-bomber dx

Raditz-double Sunday

The blasts all hit the saiyans and cause an unbelievably large explosion.when the smoke clears the saiyans are completely unharmed and each have a smile on there face

Goku-no way

Radditz-unbeleivable

Nappa-not even a scratch on them

Vegeta-but we put all our power into those blasts

Narrator-as the saiyans stand completely unharmed after a huge blast from 4 full blooded super saiyans What will it take to even damage these powerful saiyans.find out next time on dragonball na


	5. episode 5:the return of uub

Dragonball NA episode 5 the return of uub

Jacen springs forth and brutally kicks radditz in the head.he then continuously stomps on his neck.

Trunks-you bastard

Trunks charges toward jacen but his leg is grabbed by jaina who spins him around and throws him into a cliff jacen sticks out his arm and creates a huge red ball of energy.

Jacen-hell fireball

He throws the energy ball at the cliff and it erupts into a colossal explosion. Nappa jumps on jacens back in an attempt to twist his neck.jacen powers up and throws nappa off his back.

Meanwhile at king yamma's judgment office uub and king yamma are in mid-conversation

King yamma-uub I need you to help goku against the saiyans

Uub-I will be glad to help them

King yamma revives uub.back at the battlefield jacen is badly beating on vegeta and goku gohan and goten are throwing extremely fast punch and kicks at jaina but jaina blocks them all with ease.jaina kicks goku in the stomach sending him flying.gohan and goten attempt to use this opening to each hit jaina with a hard punch but jaina jumps up in the air and gohan and goten accidently hit each other and jaina kicks them into goku.she points one finger at them

Jaina-tear of the wolf

A white beam shoots from jaina's finger and hits them

Jaina-pathetic,I've fought grunts in alien armys that put up a better fight then you did

A mysterious figure kicks jaina from behind and lands on the ground

Goku-uub!

Jacen-who the fuck are you

Uub-I am uub and I've come to defeat you

Jacen bursts out laughing

Narrator –with the mighty uub brought back to life how much higher has the z fighters chance at winning become.and how much stronger is young uub anyway.find out on the next unbelievable episode of dragonball na.


	6. episode 6:uub's transformation

Dragonball NA episode 6 uub's transformation

Jaina-I don't give a rats ass who you are.no one kicks me and lives to tell the tale

Jaina charges uub and strikes him with a constant barrage of hard punchs and kicks.causing uub to cough up tremendous amounts of blood.jaina finishes her assault by holding uub above her head in a deadly chokehold.

Goku –o no uub

Goku charges at jaina but she uses her free hand to sweep him back with a devastating chop.

Jaina-fool you will be the one to die first

Gohan-oh no dad

Trunks-goku

Vegeta-kakarot

Radditz-brother

Radditz runs towards them but freezes silently in his tracks.he coughs up a big ball of blood and looks down to see jacen's hand through his stomach.jacen removes his bloody hand as radditz slowly falls to the ground.nappa tries to throw a bomber dx at jacen but he reverses the blast with his breath nappa flies through a cliff .vegeta attempts to spear jaina but she spin kicks him in the forehead.

Trunks-father

Trunks charges at jaina but she shoots eye lasers through his leg and jacen hits him with a huge uppercut

Uub (thinking)-there all being beaten

Gohan piccolo and goten each throw a bunch of ki blasts at the saiyan twins but they reverse them all.the last 3 standing z-fighters fall two the ground

Uub (thinking)-and it's all because of me

Jacen-there weakers then flies compared to us but it's still fun to zap the shit out of them

Jaina-I hear ya bro.

Uub(thinking)-it's all my fault

Jaina-now I can finally kill this little prick

Uub(thinking)-well no more

Jacen-well the little shit bags power level is increasing

Uub(screaming)-I wont let my friends down anymore

Uub punchs jaina in the face and kicks her into a building.uub becomes surrounded by a huge field of pink energy.a huge pink thunderbolt hits uub and he transforms into kid buu.

Goku-uub?

Vegeta-what the….

Jacen-so the little bastards pink know is he.how pathetic.

Narrator-wo what happened here.and what new powers will the new kid buu show.will it be enough to defeat the saiyans.find out next time on dragonball na.


	7. episode 7:kid buu strikes

Dragonball NA Episode 7 kid buu strikes

Buu charges at jaina and lands a bunch of incredibly hard and fast attacks,however none do any good as they only increase jaina's power.jaina returns all the blows the fight is even

Vegeta-his power is incredible

Jacen-what the hell his power level is equal to jaina's.(now thinking)but it does'nt matter jainas still being smart and not using her full power.she has these fool's convinced that they actually have a chance

Goku-incredible there powers are even.he just might do it

Piccolo-not likely

Gohan-piccolo what do you mean

Piccolo-he does have power but she's still toying with him.the saiyan's power levels increase each time there hit.right now she's allowing herself to get hit and making it look like she's actually trying to fight back

Goten-o shit

Jaina shoots a tear of the wolf at buu which completlt obliterates him.

Jaina-all right u little bastard hurry up and regenerate

Goku- but ho…

Jacen cuts him off

Jacen-superior intellect an ultimate saiyans has the ability to know all of an opponents movie name race ability true power and much more.we also have psychic powers

Radditz –no way

Jacen-yes way I no everything.your current power level is 550,000,000 but your full power is 800,000,000.still nothing compared to my current power level of 1,000,000,000.

Goku-did he just say 1 billion

Jacen-yes and that's not even a fraction of my true power

Radditz-no way

Jacen-yes way.jaina and buu are currently both fighting at 750,000,000.and that's not even close to her full power either.

Piccolo-were fucked

Jacen-yes you are green one yes you are

Jaina hits buu in the stomach with a huge punch and throws him into the ground

Jaina-this is such fun

Jacen-I know your having fun dear sister but please let me kill him

Jaina-what why no way

Jacen-listen to me jaina I've been letting you have all the real fights this whole time it's my turn

Jaina-fine

Jacen grabs buu and punches the hell out of him.he then holds him above his head and breaks him in half.he then throws his two halfs into the air and hit's him with his own vanishing destroying

Goku-no there's no way to beat him

Vegeta-you disappoint me kakarot.we will win this

Narrator-what is vegeta talking about.find out next time on dragonball na

do you guys think i should continue the series after this saga.please review and tell.if i dont get at least 5 reviews i will not continue


	8. episode 8:vegeta's secret

Dragonball NA Episode 8 vegeta's secret

Author's note-as I sit here writing this it's 1:40 am in about 3 hours I'll be in bed or since school's done in my case on the coach in my basement about 45 feet away from this very computer.this is the episode that will start to make things very interesting and will probably be a milestone in the series.enjoy and please tell me what you think of vegeta's secret

Goku-what do you mean by that vegeta

Vegeta-listen to me kakorat I have a plan but I need your help

Goku-wow vegeta..the proud prince of saiyans,asking me for help I never thought the day would come

Vegeta –shut up kakorat

Goku-okay fine what's your plan

Vegeta-I need you to hold them off to give me time to reach my full power

Goku-that's your plan how is that supposed to work

Vegeta-trust me on this one it will work

Goku-all right fine everyone attack them

Vegeta begins to power up.he screams uncontrollably and becomes completely surrounded by a gigantic gold glow.the z-fighters come from all sides to attack the saiyans

Jaina-there plan is pathetic.shall we destroy him

Jacen-no we wont

Jaina-why not

Jacen-I want to see what our prince can do.besides I have a feeling that things are going to get a lot more fun

Jacen start's beating the hell out of nappa radditz goku and gohan.jaina blocks a bunch of blows from trunks and goten.nappa radditz gohan and goku all put power into there biggest possible kamehameha waves and fire all of them at jacen when the smoke clears jacen is undamaged

Goku-what

Jacen-this is how it's done,kamehameha

Jacen fires a kamehameha bigger then all of there's combined and causes them to go flying all over the place

Goku-vegeta hurry up

Jaina shoots trunks with the tear of the wolf,allowing goten to get a good hit in.jaina holds out here hand and draws power from the moon

Jaina-lunar canon

Jaina fires a huge blast of psychic energy at goten

That leaves him barley alive.jacen stomps nappa into the ground and hits him in the head with thousands of incredibly hard punches.nappa tries to hit him with a break canon but jacen swipes it out of the way with his hand.

Jacen-say goodnight

Jacen holds up his hand and forms a basketball sized ball of ki.he is about to use it to blow up nappa's head but suddenly stops

Jacen –no way…power level 10,000,000,000

Goku-ve..vegeta…you're a….

Vegeta-that's correct kakorat I am a super saiyan 3

Narrator-now that vegeta has become a super saiyan 3 what chances does he have to defeat the ultimate saiyans.find out on the next dragonball na

-----------------bonus-----feature---------------------------

current power levels

yes I know that there are a lot of you fans out there who like to keep track of power levels.so that's why I created the DBNA saiyan twin saga bonus feature number 1 the current power levels chart

1.goku

current state-ssj3

powerlevel-600,000,000

2.vegeta

current state-ssj3

powerlvel-10,000,000

3.jacen

current state-ultimate saiyan

powerlevel-1,000,000,000 (only a fraction)

4.jaina

ultimate saiyan

750,000,000

5.nappa

badly beaten

59,789,000(and still decreasing)

6.radditz

ssj

550,000,000

7.goten

badly injured

30(barley breathing)

8.trunks

battle worn but still a ssj2

320,000,000

9.gohan

ssj2

450,000,000

10.piccolo

unable to fight

94,000,000

11.tien

stayed in the chamber to train

35,000,000

12.yamcha

stayed in the chamber to train

32,000,000

13.uub/buu

dead

would be PL'S:uub-120,000,000

buu-750,000,000


	9. episode 9:vegeta vs jaina

DragonBall NA Episode 9 Vegeta vs. Jaina

Goku-but how did you..?

Vegeta-that is not important right now kakarot.killing these fuckin goons is.

Goku-right

Vegeta-now then.which one of you wants to take me on

Jaina-I will.that is if it's okay with you brother

Jacen-as long as you keep it even I'm fine

Jaina-why do you want me to keep it even

Jacen-jaina you fool

Jaina-what

Jacen-we don't need them to see any more of our power levels then they have to

Jaina-right let's go vegeta

Vegeta- fine by me

Jaina speeds towards vegeta but vegeta dodges the attack and kicks jaina in the back of the head.he the fires a huge barrage of ki blasts at her.

Piccolo-vegeta's power is incredible

Vegeta hits jaina with 5 heavy haymakers to the head and then tosses her up in the air

Vegeta-big bang attack

Jacen-that blasts power is 20,000,000,000

The attack hits jaina and explodes but jaina is unharmed

Vegeta-no way

Jaina-yes way no let's make this even

Jaina powers up

Jaina-there now both of our power levels are at exactly 10,000,000,000

Vegeta-fine

Jacen-this shall make an interesting battle

Narrator-now that jaina and vegeta are at the same power level what will the out come of the battle be.

Find out on the next episode of dragonball NA


	10. episode 10:power of jaina

Dragonball NA Episode 10-power of jaina

Vegeta-I'm gonna kill your ass

Jaina-enough talk.prove it

Vegeta-with pleasure

Vegeta charges at jaina and punches her in the forehead jaina kicks vegeta in the nuts and hits him with a double axe handle which sends him crashing to the ground

Vegeta-galick gun

Jaina-tear of the wolf

The two blasts collide and explode in the air destroying most of the landscape and leaving a giant crater

Goku-incredible

Vegeta and jaina meet in the air and begin to exchange thousands of extremely hard and fast attacks .meanwhile a badly injured radditz tries to get to his feet but is spotted by jacen.

Jacen-pathetic, and he calls himself a saiyain.what a disgrace.a weakling like that doesn't deserve to live.

Jaina grabs vegeta's leg and breaks it with her elbow vegeta screams in pain and is thrown in the air.jaina powers up.

Jacen-hey radditz

Radditz looks up at jacen

Jacen-Saturday crush

The blast hits radditz and kills him instantly

Jacen-that's better

Goku-brother!

Jaina-this is it vegeta my ultimate attack no one has ever survived it.this is the end

Goku-you bastard you killed my brother. I'm gonna tear you apart

Narrator-with radditz gone and jaina powering up for her ultimate attack do the z-fighters have a chance at winning this battle or is all lost.find out next time on dragonball na


	11. episode 11:goku vs jacen

Dragonball NA episode 11-goku vs. jacen

Goku-how dare you, you cocksucker. he wasn't even fighting you. you had no reason to kill him

Jacen-he was a disgrace to the entire saiyan race he deserved to die

Goku-he dident deserve to die you do and I'll make sure that happens

Jacen-oh you will ,will you

Goku-you bet your ass I will

Goku powers up to fpssj3

Jacen-huh power level 20,000,000,000

Goku-kamehameha!

Jacen blocks the blast by putting his hand in front of it

Jacen-I got news for you kakarot if you want to kill me your gonna have to do a hell of a lot better then that

Meanwhile jaina is powering for her ultimate attack

Jaina-this is it vegeta say goodbye

Jaina becomes surrounded by blue energy she sticks her arms out

Jaina- last cry of the wolf

The blue energy fires at vegeta and causes an unbelievably large explosion

Goku-oh no vegeta

Jacen fires a ki blast at goku

Jacen- your fight is with me kakarot

Narrator-oh no has vegeta has been eliminated from the battle.and what will become of goku.find out next time on dragonball na


	12. episode 12:nappa's sacrifice

DragonBall NA Episode 12 Nappa's Sacrifice

Author's note-well I have reached chapter 12 but feel that this is highly under read if you want me to do another saga review and tell me so.also please include suggestions of what you want to see happen in dragonball NA if you want me to continue after this saga. If I do another saga the next one will be the king coolza saga. Btw king coolza is a three way fusion between frieza cooler and king cold.

Goku-oh no vegeta. I cant feel his energy he's dead

Jacen kicks goku in the side of the head

Jacen-stay on task or you'll die early

Goku-oh you want me to stay on task well fine I'll stay on task

Goku hits jacen with thousands of incredibly hard punches in the stomach jacen coughs up 9 gallons of blood and falls two the ground

Jacen-owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! you motherfucker no one does that to me

Goku-kamehameha

Jacen-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The smoke clears and jacen is lying on the ground in a pool of blood

Jacen-you bastard

Goku fires 20 more huge kamehamehas when the smoke clears jacen is standing completely unharmed

Goku-what?

Jacen-you retard kakarot have you forgotten that with each attack I grow stronger

Goku-oh shit

Jaina-jacen didn't get all that power from the blasts. He was at 20,000,000,000 now he's at 35,000,000,000 he gained 5,000,000,000 from the blasts and raised his power level by 10,000,000,000.so much for keeping a low profile jacen must really be pissed

Jacen-I'll make you pay kakarot

Jacen hits goku with a huge uppercut and continuously hits with thousands of amazingly hard punches and kicks and then shoots him with a huge ki blast

Jacen-this is it kakarot I'm gonna kill yeah

Nappa-break cannon

Jacen-huh

The blast hits jacen at full power and almost kills him.when the smoke clears he is still alive but a large portion of his armor is destroyed

Nappa- dammit I put the last bit of power I had into that blast

Jacen(furious)-THAT HURT!!!! now….I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!!

Jacens eyes turn blue and he becomes surrounded by a huge field of lightning he sticks out his arm

Jacen-catatonic cannon

Jacen-fires a huge white blast of psychic energy at nappa destroying him and most of the earth around him leaving a huge pool of lava

Jacen-he shouldn't have fucked with me

Narrator-now that the mighty nappa and vegeta have fallen it seems that goku the last hope earth has, has no chance of defeating the deadly duo.find out if he can next time on dragonball na


	13. episode 13:vegeta lives

Dragonball NA Episode 13 Vegeta Lives

Goku-this is not good he's out of control even at full power I'm no match for him

Jacen-and now it's your turn kakarot get ready to die!

Goku-oh shit

Jacen powers up

Jacen-don't worry kakarot you'll join your friends soon

Suddenly someone fires a super kamehameha from behind the blast hits jacen on the back

Jacen-ow you weak little fuck

Gohan-Quick dad hit him with the kamehameha 1 more time

Goku-kamehameha x10

Gohan-super kamehameha

The blasts both hit jacen with incredible force jaina draws power from the moon

Jaina-lunar cannon

The blast hit gohan in the head and decapitates him

Goku-no gohan

Gohans corpse falls in the pool of lava

Jaina-he shouldn't have interfered

Goku-you bitch you whore you cunt I'll make you die

Jacen kicks goku in the stomach

Jacen-your fight is with me kakarot not her

Goku-fine then

Goku and jacen trade thousands of punches and kicks each one faster and harder then the next

Vegeta (talking through his mind)-kakarot

Goku(mind)-vegeta? But your supposed to be dead

Vegeta-yeah well I'm not. Now listen to me kakarot I you to give as much of your energy as you can

Goku-what for

Vegeta- so that I can final flash that bitch into hell. Now listen transfer me energy little by little and I'll suppress it I'll tell when I have enough energy then you attack to throw her of guard then I'll use instant transmission to get above and blast her at full power if we can combine our power I know we can defeat her now do we have a plan.

Goku-okay but this wont be easy

Narrator-will vegeta's plan work find out on the next awesome episode of dragonball na


	14. episode 14:kakarot

Dragonball NA Episode 14 Kakarot

Goku-alright you bastards lets go

Jacen-so you want to die now, fine with me

Jacen punches goku in the chest and kicks him 5 times in the head. then he kicks him over to jaina who kicks him hard in the chest and sends him flying into jacen,who kicks him back to jaina.they continue to do this for 10 minutes strait and then jaina hits him with the tear of the wolf

Jaina-o how sad,poor kakarot cant stand up

Jaina fires 5 more tears at goku to the point where goku is lying in a gigantic pool of blood.the amount of searing excruciating pain that goku felt was indescribable. It burned away his gut,which was savagely slashed open from all the punishment that he had sustained at the hands of these conniving bastards.he rolled over on his back and looked into the sky,he stared into the eyes of the two sadistic psychopaths who were taking all that he owned and loved away from him. Snatching it out of his grasp,like taking a lolly pop from a baby's small delicate hands.he looked into the air with great anger and furious vengeance,as he felt a great hate unleash inside of him,such a hate was rare for goku,who usually loved the planet and all it's inhabitants around him.for once in his life he really did want to kill something,for once in his life he would not show any mercy.blood bubbled out of his mouth,but he did not notice this,he no longer felt the pain,and it was because of all of this hatred, that kakarot stood up.

Jacen-what the fuck!

Jaina-no way!

Blood was pissing out of him,his vison was blurred,he could barley think,but kakarot stood up.and for once in his life,goku knew what it felt like to be a real saiyan.he was no longer goku,he was kakarot,he was ready to fight,he was ready to kill,and he looked forward to it,for once in his life,he was kakarot.

Jacen-what the hell! Power level 30,000,000,000!

Jaina-that's 5,000,000,000 more then my maxium, o shit

Kakarot-is that the best you've got…bitch

Jaina-what the fuck did you just say! How dare you,I will destroy you!

Kakarot-well are you gonna fight,or stand there and piss yourself because your to scared to come down and play

Jaina charges at him,punches him hard in the gut and spin kicks him into a building.kakarot stands back up and walks towards her.she fires 10 strait tear of the wolfs at him but he keeps walking towards her as if nothing happened.he now stands face to face with her.she kicks him in the chest but he doesent even flinch.he punches her hard in the face and causes her to fall of her feet.

Jacen-you are still nothing compared to me shitter

Jacen punches him in the side of the head 10 times and blasts him eith a huge ki blast.and now he did feel pain his power level dropped and the brief chance of victory he once had faded away.

Jacen-pathetic,a brief adrenaline rush and he thinks he's almighty his power just dropped down by 15,000,000,000

Little did they know that the power was not wasted,as it was now held by the one they thought they killed,vegeta.

Jacen-are you alright sister

Jaina-yes but I'm pissed

He felt the anger slip away,and as quickly as he knew he was kakarot,he knew that he was kakarot no more.


End file.
